


Practice Makes

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to perfection is long and twisty. (Fun, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes

Changmin kisses Jaejoong for the first time after ten minutes of bickering that turns, as it so often does between them, into play-fighting, all slapping and flicking and accidental elbows that they'll apologise for later and forget all about next time. It ends on the carpet with Jaejoong's wrists in Changmin's hands, Changmin leaning over Jaejoong. Pinned well enough that he can't retaliate any other way, Jaejoong snaps his teeth at Changmin's nose, but when Changmin leans further, Jaejoong cranes up to meet him halfway.

Later, Jaejoong claims that was their first kiss - the one when Changmin was sixteen _obviously_ doesn't count, since Changmin was barely awake at the time. Changmin maintains that it does too count, and that Jaejoong owes him for stealing it. The 'discussion' entirely disrupts breakfast, and almost makes the whole group late to their interview.

(Both of them deny that they argue even more now because they like the making up/out that follows.)

\---

The first time Jaejoong goes down on Changmin, Changmin almost gives Jaejoong a black eye. Jaejoong pulls back hurriedly, coughing a little. "I'd almost forgotten you hadn't done this before," he says, "but thank you for the reminder."

Changmin makes a face at him, and pretends he's not blushing. "It just means I need practice," he says. "You will help me, won't you?"

\---

When they have sex for the first time, it's nothing earth-shattering or mind-blowing - in fact it's awkward and fumbling, and more than a bit messy; neither of them can quite figure out where everything goes or how it all fits together at first. Afterwards, once they've caught their breath a little, Changmin turns to look at Jaejoong, lying next to him. "Well," Changmin says, "at least it'll be better next time?" He bites his lip for a second before he gives up the attempt not to laugh aloud.

Jaejoong lifts a tired arm enough to flap weakly at Changmin's chest, and joins Changmin's laughter. "Next time," he gets out between giggles. "Yes."

It's nothing earth-shattering or mind-blowing, except in the way that it is.


End file.
